


Tree Tops Glisten

by AliceInNeverNeverLand



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceInNeverNeverLand/pseuds/AliceInNeverNeverLand
Summary: All Jon wants for Christmas is Sansa.





	Tree Tops Glisten

**Author's Note:**

> Written [84 years ago ](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/post/154175659658/jonsansa-holiday-instagram-au-when-they-arrive) for [jonxsansafanfiction‘s](http://jonxsansafanfiction.tumblr.com/) 2016 Winter Challenge, but I forgot to move it over here until now because I am The Worst.

  


When they arrive home from the Stark’s annual Christmas Day bash, Sansa collapses onto the couch with a loud sigh. She loves Christmas, really she does, but by the end of December she is very ready for it to be over. 

“That much holiday spirit,” she says as she pulls off her boots, “cannot be good for a person.” 

She can hear Jon chuckle as her pulls the door shut behind them. “Oh come on San, Robert’s Santa gets more and more convincing with every glass of eggnog though!”

Sansa flops over with another dramatic groan, “I am just glad it’s over, I will need at least another year to prepare.”

“Oh I don’t think it’s over quite yet.” Jon says, as he walks into the living room where Sansa is laid out on the couch. The lights in the room are dim but Jon goes over to turn on the twinkling lights on the Christmas tree.

Sansa throws him a weary look that could have been a glare if she had the energy. “What could possibly be left to do?”

“I think you might have forgotten one more present,” Jon says as he straightens up, “over here by the tree.”

Confused, Sansa glances over; but all she sees under their Christmas tree are empty boxes and crumpled wrapping paper, they opened gifts just the two of them last night. She turns to ask Jon what he’s about when out of the corner of her eye, she see’s it. A small but unmistakeable sparkle reflecting off the twinkling lights, and Sansa feels her breath catch in her throat.

**Author's Note:**

> Come fangirl with me on [Tumblr!](http://goodqueenalys.tumblr.com/)


End file.
